What If?
by Malkeria
Summary: What if the beloved nations were in a situation we are not likely to find them in? What will they do? How will they react? This will at least help shed some light to that. Slight AU. Human names used in some cases.
1. Chapter 1 Chain of Events

_**What If?**_

_Here's me trying out my first Hetalia fanfic, as well as my first fanfic on this site. Excuse their slight ooc-ness at times. This is just a compilation of what would happen if certain nations were thrust into situations that we will not mostly expect them in. I hope you enjoy it ^^_

_Human names may be used._

* * *

_**What if…**_

_America could see England's magical friends?_

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_Such a beautiful day… why did I have to spend it with this idiot…?_

"Hey Iggy! Tell me that's not an awesome pose I just did!"

"Shut the hell up you git, I told you I've no time for your bloody poses," said England. America pouted at him, quickly recovering and flashing England with one of America's trademark 'awesome' smiles.

"B-b-b-but you promised!" whined America. England rolled his eyes and put down his cup of tea.

"I promised to spend the afternoon with you, prat; and I would appreciate it if you not ruin mine with your useless crap," stated England.

"My poses are not crap! Look at this!" shouted America. He jumped up and spread his arms out dramatically. He knocked over a hat stand in the corner as he swung his arm to the right.

…Which started a chain reaction.

The hat stand knocked over a glass orb from its stand, which rolled down the shelf and hit a candle, which got knocked over a bigger glass orb, which rolled down to a cabinet full of china, which shivered slightly and threatened to let its precious valuables inside fall to their doom. It teetered a bit, but managed to balance itself again.

England started with a jolt as he saw it all happen. He turned to America, who had frozen and watched the horror unfold before him. He shook his head and cracked another of his smiles.

"See? Wasn't that awesome?" he blurted out. England continued fume and seethe in his seat, glaring at the oblivious American prancing around his study. "I told you I'm aweso-…whoops!"

Whoops was right. With his dancing, America had managed to break one of England's tea sets that was on display on a table. That was when England snapped.

"GET OUT OF MY STUDY!" he hollered. America ducked as England threw one of his knitting needles at him, and was preparing another.

"You have to catch me first Iggy!" shouted America. He bolted to the door and ran down the hallway, England hot on his heels. He looked back and felt triumphant; Iggy would never catch up to him! Nothing could stop him!

…Except a flight of stairs.

He was so absorbed at trying to watch England's reaction that he somehow forgot where he was going. His heart gave a jolt as he tumbled down the stairs. Pain shot through his body as he fell down. He heard a shout. Someone was shouting his name…

"We have to help him!"

"But how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know; I don't care if he doesn't believe in us; Mr. Jones was Mr. Kirkland's charge once! That makes him important to the master!"

A horse neighed.

…A horse? America tried opening his eyes. Blurred shapes were moving in front of him. He put a hand to his face. Texas was gone!

"W-where's Texas…?" he murmured. Instantly a sharp pain to his head greeted him.

A gasp.

"He's awake!" someone squeaked.

"Texas? What's that?"

"I think he meant these!" said a small voice. At once, something was shoved into his face. Everything came to focus after a few seconds.

And he was staring straight at a small girl who was standing on his nose. She wore a light yellow dress that barely covered her small body. She had a pair of bright yellow wings that fluttered as she bent down to observe him.

A fairy was on his nose.

And he was seeing it.

But wait... fairies didn't exist... right?

* * *

_Not much on this first part, but I hope you liked it. I'll update it as soon as I can. Please bear with me. I have massive writer's block at the moment and can't right crap... Dx_

_I would really appreciate some reviews on this. It would really help me improve in my writing ;w;  
_

~Motokino


	2. Chapter 2 A dream right?

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the last chapter for this situation. I hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

_What if America could see England's fairies?_

Fairies. There was no way they could exist. After all, magic didn't exist!

Then how in the world was he staring at one?

Was he turning crazy like Iggy?

No, heroes don't get crazy, they're heroes after all! And he was a hero too!

"You don't exist!" he hollered, sitting up. He smacked his hand to his forehead, instantly regretting his action. His head pounded worse as he muttered a colorful string of curses under his breath.

A fairy zoomed past his eyes, wings fluttering furiously. She was glowing bright crimson, her face twisted into a scowl that rivaled England's.

"How dare you say that you pompous blabbermouth! At least we weren't stupid enough to fall down a flight of stairs! For your information, it was us that saved your bloody life!" she yelled. A chorus of 'That's right! We saved you!' rose up, as more fairies hesitantly flew over to him. He could feel their tiny glares directed to him, as if by glaring at him they hope to convince them they were real.

He shook his head, an action that was stopped by a pair of gruffy hands clapping themselves at the sides. He turned and gasped.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped that. Yer only gonna make that headache worse," he said in a low rumbling voice. A small man with a large puffy beard stared back at him, his glittering eyes betraying his age and stature.

A dwarf. A 'real' dwarf. He knew then he wasn't going crazy. Somehow.

"W-what happened to me…? Wh-where's Iggy?" he started.

A whinny behind him answered, followed by a, "I'm here you bloody git."

He dared himself not to turn around, wishing that he was just dreaming, but since Lady Luck loved him so, he turned.

A horned white horse stared down at him, shaking its mane. It whinnied and turn to its side, so America could see England.

England was riding a unicorn, and he was seeing it.

"Eeeeeh?" yelled America, shuffling backwards. He tried to avoid all the creatures that he had only heard of when he was a child, as if touching them made them real to him. England got off the unicorn and strode to him.

"Stay still you bloody git! You've got a nasty bump on your head and throwing a tantrum isn't gonna make it better!" he shouted. America shook his head, ignoring the pain that came after. England sighed and turned to the dwarf from earlier.

"Alfonso, would you be a dear and fetch me an ice pack for his bump? I'd really appreciate it," said England. America stared as the small man nodded and trotted off to the kitchen, a couple of fairies accompanying him. England turned his attention back to him and examined the bump. A few prods here and there made America whimper, but he bit his lip so as not to let England know it hurt.

"You took a nasty fall there, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay here until we take care of that bump. Are you feeling dizzy at all?" asked England, genuine worry etched on his face. America couldn't help but tear up a little, feeling like a little kid.

"A li-little…" he muttered. It was all that England needed to hear. He led him to the couch in the living room, where an ice pack was placed on top of a throw pillow. America kept muttering about how this was all just a dream, and that he, the hero, would wake up from it soon.

"Lie down and put this on the bump. I'll go get a blanket for you so you can get some rest okay?" said England. America nodded and off he went.

A crowd of colorful fairies began to flutter above America's head, much to his dismay. How was he able to see them? Was England not crazy after all?

"How can he see us?"

"Maybe that fall knocked some sense into him…"

"I always wanted to play with the master's former charge, it was too bad he didn't believe in us when he was a kid."

"I wonder if it'll last?"

"Ugh… can you please stop talking? You're making my head hurt…" muttered America. A white fairy fluttered down and smiled gently to him.

"If you want, I can put you in a deep sleep and make it this all seem like a dream…" she said. America's eyes widened and started to tear up.

"B-but… why?"

She put a tiny hand on his head. "If you don't want to believe in us, then that's your choice. I understand if this is a little hard to take in… but when the time comes, who knows? Maybe you'll believe in us in your own accord…" she said. She raised her hand, as if expecting America to do the same. America tentatively reached out with his forefinger. A small warm spot… sleepy…

Dark…

"Oi… America… hey, wake up!"

"5 more minutes…"

"WAKE UP GIT!"

A sharp slap to the head.

"OUCH! THAT HURT IGGY!" complained America. He looked up and saw a very mixed up England, whose face was scrunched up into a glare, worry, and fear. It was almost laughable.

"Are you okay?" he asked, bending down.

"I-I… yeah, I think so…" replied America. He noted the ice pack on his head, and the blanket around him. He felt warm presences around him, and somehow managed a smile.

"Hey Iggy?"

England sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to correct the young nation when addressing him. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about your fairy friends?" said America. England cocked one of his bushy brows.

"…Why the bloody hell do you suddenly want to know about them?" he asked. America shrugged.

"I dunno, I had a dream that I saw them, and I figured it wouldn't hurt if I knew them. I mean, even if they don't exist, they make for a good story!" he exclaimed. England's eye twitched before he sighed and gave up.

"Okay well… promise me you won't interrupt okay? And maybe later you can tell me about this dream of yours," said England as he pulled up a chair close to America.

"Wa-wait! I wanna ask something!" blurted out America. England sat down and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"If I believe in them… I get to see them right? Your fairies?" he asked. England's eyes widened before he smiled briefly.

"Maybe, maybe they will Al."

* * *

_The End_

Phew, I'm so glad I was able to finish this! Sorry for the long wait, I 'm sorta grounded and only have a limited time on my laptop ;w;

I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter is another 'What If.' I'm not sure what situation I'm gonna address this time but I hope that it's something I don't butcher ;

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment. I'll be back soon for more ^w^


End file.
